


Helpless

by LikeTheSuitBTW



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Orgasm Delay, Public Hand Jobs, Teasing, handjob
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-23 02:49:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11980491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LikeTheSuitBTW/pseuds/LikeTheSuitBTW
Summary: I'm shit at summaries. Sorry





	Helpless

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the characters but the 'story' is entirely fiction.

Alexander walked down the hall, just coming out of a debate.  
He won, he always wins. Much to Jefferson's annoyance.

Jefferson followed after him.  
"Hamilton" He said in his ear directly behind him.  
Alex jumped, "yes?" he turned around and faced him.  
Jefferson had a look in his eyes that Alex didn't like.  
"What do you want?" He demanded.

Jefferson took one look around to make sure no one was coming. He pushed Alex by the shoulders, backed him up against a wall.   
Alex grunted at the impact of his back hitting it.  
"You are a show off Hamilton"  
He pressed his mouth against the side of his neck. Alex gasped.  
"You always have to have your way"  
Kiss  
"Well now it's my turn"  
Kiss  
"To do what I want to you"  
Kiss  
"Make you fall apart"   
Kiss  
Alex bit his lip to stop a moan from escaping. He was growing hard in his pants. 

Thomas's hand found it's way to Alex's belt. Undoing it and pulling the zipper down on his pants.   
Hamilton tried not to grind onto the hand pressing against his hard cock.   
Jefferson placed his hand inside the smaller man's boxers.   
Gripping the base, hard.   
"F-uck" Alex moaned softly.   
"You like that?" He stroked him faster, precum gathered at the tip.   
"Look at you. So desperate for touch" 

Alex was helpless against the other man.   
He was so hard and needed more.   
"I love teasing you. Working you up" Thomas smirked as his hand slowed down again.   
"I love seeing you like this" Alex was gripping the wall and Jefferson's arm.   
"Thom-thomas please" He begged. 

He was so close but it wasn't enough.   
Thomas sped up again.   
"Yes-yess oh God Thomas"   
"You wanna cum baby?"   
"Yes, please, so close" Hamilton's eyes were shut tight and his breath came out ragged. 

"Too bad" Jefferson took his hand off. Zipped up his pants.   
"What? Why?" He panted.   
"Meet me in my office in ten minutes" Alex groaned in frustration.   
"What do I do about this?" He referred to his obvious bulging.   
"I'll make you feel good. Not now. You can wait"   
And with that he went off in the direction of his office. 

Alex's head fell back against the wall and he sighed.   
He'd have to wait.


End file.
